I'm Back Baby!
by Nicooliosis
Summary: After 3 years of world traveling with his pervy grandpa, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is ready to conquer high school with the help of old friends. Join him as he quests to be a great musician and to over come the evil Akatsuki and crazy teachers! Naruhina AU
1. Gifts and True Love

**Hey everyone! This is Nicooliosis and this is my first actual fanfiction, it'll most likely be swamped with hipster-tastic music too! Please enjoy! Oh and...**

**I do _not_ own Naruto!**

**Nor do I own the song "_You Oughta Know_" By _Das Racist_**

* * *

><p>"Oi, Ero-jiijii, wouldn't it just be easier for you to <em>drive<em> me to school," a blond teen complained rather loudly, "I mean _seriously_ we're going to the same frikkin' place and it's the first day of school, dattebayo!" the teen gripped his board and started to strangle his burnt orange backpack's left shoulder strap.

The much older man who was referred to as "ero-jiijii" just grunted through a mouth stuck in a permanent frown. Half lidded eyes and a large steaming mug of coffee with "I like my women how I like my coffee…hot and strong" printed on it depicted that this man was still waking up, after being risen by his hyperactive grandson.

"Shut up Naruto it's too early for your mouth to be open, and to answer your question no, this drive is my only time to myself," grumbled the white haired grandfather, while attempting to straighten out his mandatory teacher's uniform which consisted of, a white button up, a long deep green tie, black pleated slacks, a pair of brown dress shoes, and a name plate that read Jiraiya Namikaze. By the time the teen, now dubbed as Naruto, readied a comeback his perverted grandpa had already driven out of the driveway.

"Kuso!" Naruto cursed to the heavens, and then proceeded to head inside, toss his board and backpack off to the side and plop down on the couch.

It was an hour and a half until 8:30 A.M., the school's starting time, and Naruto was BORED. Apparently there was never anything good on television...ever. He arched his back, attempting to scratch the single unreachable region through an orange and blue plaid short-sleeved button-up shirt. Finally after, most likely, dislocating his shoulder the blond succeeded; after feeling the much needed relief the whiskered teen propped his feet up, which were wearing cream high-top Converse, on the mahogany coffee table.

After feeling a vibration in his back dark-wash jean pocket the Uzumaki-Namikaze saw that he had received a text from his elementary school friend, Kiba Inuzuka. The feral boy had rambled on about how boring it had been for the past three years and how everyone was totally psyched to see him again and not to forget to get there early! Naruto replied back promising gifts for everyone and epic tales of adventure!

A sudden moan in the hyperactive freshman's stomach fueled a mental fire for the food of the gods, ramen, his mouth was salivating at the very thought of the MSG-liciousness that was the beautiful soupy food. Even though it was only 7:30 in the morning Naruto scarfed down numerous instant ramen cups, finishing a whole cabinet of the stuff.

Realizing that he had a couple of last-minute preparations, Naruto dashed upstairs, he multitasked through 5 minutes of brushing his teeth while gathering the various exotic gifts, a gym bag to stuff them all in, his guitar complete with case, and apparently his wallet, which he would have forgotten unless he hadn't left Shino's gift buried in his clothes basket. The student galloped down the stairs skipping steps many a time and rammed into the wall while he scurried to grab his backpack and skateboard. Naruto used what little brain cells he had to figure out how he would carry all of this junk, he decided that he would put on his backpack, sling the gym bag over his shoulder then carry the guitar case on the opposite side, all while riding his skate board half a mile to Konoha High.

'Man, I'm such a genius,' the brash knucklehead thought to himself, basking in self-worth.

He rushed out the door at approximately 7:40 A.M, then did a caveman off his tiny flight of stairs, and was off like a bullet. The teen cruised down the sidewalk while listening to his iPod, the urge to sing along gripped his throat, he finally badly rapped along. "…I get around like a vinyl, all sales final, Lionel Richie. I'm so gangsta, prissy, chicks don't wanna-" the carefree teen was interrupted by a loud thump, signifying that he had made it to school. Grabbing his skateboard and stuffing it, as best he could, into the crook of his arm Naruto trotted over to where his companions were situated.

"HEY YOU GUYS~!" Naruto yelled getting everyone in the courtyard's attention, including his friends. Naruto ran over to greet them, by hugging Tenten, Ino, Temari, Sakura and Hinata, then chest bumping Kiba, Choji, Kankuro and Lee, saying short greetings to Shino, Sai, Neji and Shikamaru, and finally bro hugging Gaara and Sasuke. Once things simmered down they all sat back down on the two picnic tables that were pushed together. There was a light chatter going on, friendly greetings and storytelling.

Suddenly Hinata meekly asked, "N-Naruto-kun, what's in the extra bag?" Hinata had poured her heart out to the blond teen just before he left on his three-year world adventure; she remembered it very clearly, bringing a blush to her face.

-Flashback-

_A not quite 13-year-old __Hinata __Hyuuga __sat swinging on a swing in the now deserted elementary school playground. She was patiently waiting for her love to show, after she got __Kiba__to ask __Naruto __to stop by the swings after school. It was already ten minutes since school let out and the raven haired pre-teen saw a familiar figure coming into focus._

_Naruto was __juvenilely __skipping towards his destination, wondering what __Kiba __wanted to tell him. He stopped in his tracks to see that it wasn't Kiba but __Hinata__, another one of his friends, she was a bit weird but he liked people like her. 'She's also really nice' the __Uzumaki __thought to himself._

"_Ohayo Hinata-chan, are you waiting for __Kiba __too?"_

"_A-ano…Naruto-kun, I asked __Kiba-kun __to send you__here__for me I need to tell you something," the shy girl stuttered._

_Naruto cheered, "Well then, shoot!"_

_The lavender eyed beauty cutely blushed and pushed her fingers together, while mumbling something inaudible._

_She cleared her throat and tried again, for she was unable to hear herself talk, "I-I-I love y-y-you,__Naruto-kun__."_

_The boy in question was at a loss for words. Seeing __no __out right sign __Hinata __took the opportunity to finish._

"_I've always admired your determination, your will to always get back up even when others push you down. The fact that people blame you for your parents' death is horrible; you're an amazing person and an even better friend. Just by being in the same room as you I immediately feel different, in a better way. You've been my main beacon of hope throughout my life. And when you saved me from those bullies in third grade I knew that my feelings were more than just admiration, or a crush, I've been in love with you this whole time," __Hinata __finished without faltering, and she looked into the beautiful cyan eyes of the boy she loved and instantly saw a whirlpool or emotions, confusion, shock, and a faint flicker of happiness._

_She ran up to the baffled 13-year-old and gave him a warm hug; he was seemingly woken from his stupor by the loving embrace and felt a yearning to cuddle back, which the whiskered teen did before breaking apart shortly after, then mumbled something about having to go. The __flaxen-haired__boy ran off leaving a dizzy __Hinata __with a weight lifted off her shoulders. 'I'm happy as long as you're happy, __Naruto-kun__.'_

-Flashback End-

Over the three years Hinata and Naruto had been secreatly keeping in touch with one another, sending emails, letters, and texts back and forth, getting to know each other better.

"Juh-heez I almost forgot, I brought gifts from foreign lands, dattebayo!"

A chorus of oohs erupted as Naruto pulled out the first item, "An Xiangqi board form China for Shika!" Naruto announced, while handing the game to his lazy friend, who just sighed in response.

The next random item was a bottle of perfume from Paris, France. "Ino, here ya' go, it's some French perfume or something..." Naruto explained as Ino and Sakura squealed over the lovely perfume.

Item after item was pulled out, such as a huge Indian scorpion incased in an indigo clear marble-like rock for Shino, an intricate paintable model of Big Ben for Sai from London, two pairs of castanets from Spain for Tenten, for Gaara a bag of sand from the Bahamas, from Mexico a Loteria set for Kankuro, a make-up kit that was from Paris for Sakura, a package of elk jerky from Siberia for Kiba and Akamaru, a one hundred percent authentic Italian pizza recipe that came from a friend that Naruto met in Italy for Choji, a real boomerang for Lee from Australia, a _Kuma's Corner_ shirt for Sasuke from Chicago, for Temari Vietnamese fan, and finally for Neji a book of African birds.

"Wow Naruto that was really thoughtful of you!" praised Sakura as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"YOSH! Naruto-kun these gifts were most youthful!" Lee beamed as everyone, for once, agreed with Lee that this was most "youthful".

"Naruto-san, I must say thank you but what about Hinata-chan?" Shino expressed his concern for his first and best friend, Hinata.

"Crap! I know I brought it!" the hyper knucklehead fretted over the one gift he really, really, _really_ wanted to give was nowhere in sight. He literally took his backpack and shook it upside down, emptying all its contents on the morning grass. Seeing the one item wasn't there he sighed dejectedly, giving one more shake for good measure he finally heard a soft plop on his history textbook. There it was!

"Yatta! I found it!"

Surprisingly Gaara picked up the gift that was on the textbook, which turned out to be a Build-a-Bear that was stylized with red maple leaves and was wearing a white and red "I heart Canada" shirt. The red-head handed the bear to a flusteredHinata, who was currently feeling very embarrassed that Naruto-kun would got through all the trouble of getting _her_ a bear, yet very flattered.

"Ano…Naruto-kun, I-I love it arigato gozaimasu!" Hinata shyly thanked Naruto, while gathering up the courage to hug him, even though things were probably kind of awkward between them. "That's not all press her left foot, oh and her name is Maple!"

"Wow Naruto, how original," Tenten giggled sarcastically.

"Oi, oi! I wanna be a musician, not a name-maker-upper," the mischievous blond pouted as everyone laughed at his expression.

Suddenly all eyes were on the Hyuuga freshman as she pressed on the bear's paw, even the apathetic Uchiha was mildly interested. An all too familiar voice came on and excitedly said, "_Ohayo __Hinata-chan__! I just wanted to say that…_" there was a pause, "_that I love you too, dattebayo."_

The shy Hyuuga promptly fainted on the spot, cuddling her stuffed bear.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I won't hound you guys for reviews, so I guess review at your leisure? Anyways constructive criticism is <em>always <em>welcome and if you guys feel that I need a beta don't be afriad to speak up! I'll try to update next week..._if_ people actually take a liking to MAH BEHBEH! I your wondering how I got this idea it was from jumping on my bed and listening to "_I Would do Anything for You_" by _Foster the People _for like ten minutes on repeat, and thinking how awesome it would be if a certain couple *coughnaruto/hinatacough* totally sang it together...yes I may have made all of this just for that moment and yes I am a hopeless romantic...but I'm okay with that and I hope you guys are too! **

**Oh and whoever sees the Goonies ref. and/or can correctly finish Jiraiya's coffee mug's quote gets a cookie! (I was _honestly_ contemplating whether or not I should've made Choji do the truffle shuffle before getting his present...XD) **

**Buh-bye**


	2. Fainting and an Almost First Kiss

**Hey there everyone, it's the newest chapter. Yeahhhhhh...! Sorry about not updating sooner but i have a life too ya' know XP but any ways...ON TO CHAPTER 2!**

**WARNING THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS HIPSTERFUL MUSIC! (Basically indie and all that good stuff ;P)**

**I do _NOT _own Naruto**

**Nor do I own the song Montezuma by Fleet Foxes**

**Bold and centered text are lyrics.**

* * *

><p>"Ahh! Naruto you killed her!" Choji screamed dropping his chip bag and flailing his arms around.<p>

"No Choji, you dimwit she just fainted!" Temari face-palmed at how empty headed he could be.

"Oh," the pleasantly plump individual sighed in relief hearing how his friend would be okay.

"So what now dickless?" Sai asked obviously asking Naruto what to do next.

Naruto went over to where the now unconscious Hinata Hyuuga laid, "Kiba, smelling salts," the energetic dog lover threw the smelling salts towards the blond, he, Shino, and Neji always had some on board.

The whiskered teen caught them and held the salts under the raven haired girl's nose. Hinata's eyes fluttered open, she awoke to a very embarrassing scene of her blond love hovering over her and starting intently into her eyes. 'Oh no, what if he kisses me, he's so close…OH MY GOD HE SAID HE LOVES ME BACK!' Hinata thought to herself, just before everything went black.

* * *

><p>The girl was stirred by an ear splitting scream from Lee. She winced as she stumbled over to where her green clad friend was.<p>

"SHE'S DEAD!"

"No she isn't, she just _fainted!_" Tenten yelled back, obviously annoyed by the mini-Gai's antics.

Hinata then squeaked waving, "Y-y-yes Lee-kun, I'm fine s-see?"

"Yosh! Hinata-chan thanks to the power of youth you live!" the overly athletic teen rejoiced as everyone sweat dropped.

Clearing his throat rather loudly Kankuro boomed, "Now that everyone is awake, what's in the case?"

Naruto and company swarmed around the dual picnic tables as the goofy blond pulled out his mocha colored acoustic guitar from its ebony case. "I got _way_ better while I was away, and I don't sound like a rat when I sing!" Naruto laughed as he tuned his guitar.

Coughing he grabbed his pick readied himself for his first performance back home.

**So now I am older  
>Than my mother and father<br>When they had their daughter  
>Now what does that say about me?<strong>

**Oh, how could I dream of**  
><strong>Such a selfless and true love<strong>  
><strong>Could I wash my hands of<strong>  
><strong>Just looking out for me<strong>

**Oh man, what I used to be**  
><strong>Oh man, oh my, oh me<strong>  
><strong>Oh man, what I used to be<strong>  
><strong>Oh man, oh my, oh me<strong>

**In dirth or in excess**  
><strong>Both the slave and the empress<strong>  
><strong>Will return to the dirt I guess<strong>  
><strong>Naked as when they came<strong>

**I wonder if I'll see**  
><strong>Any faces above me<strong>  
><strong>Or just cracks in the ceiling<strong>  
><strong>Nobody else to blame<strong>

**Oh man, what I used to be**  
><strong>Oh man, oh my, oh me<strong>  
><strong>Oh man, what I used to be<strong>  
><strong>Oh man, oh my, oh me<strong>

**Gold teeth and gold jewelry**  
><strong>Every piece of your dowry<strong>  
><strong>Throw them into the tomb with me<strong>  
><strong>Bury them with my name<strong>

**Unless I have someday**  
><strong>Ran my wandering mind away<strong>

**Oh man, what I used to be**  
><strong>Montezuma to Tripoli<strong>  
><strong>Oh man, oh my, oh me<strong>

Naruto finished his song, and found that a large crowd had gather around him and was currently cheering and clapping. His friends were left slack-jawed at his amazing improvement. Going from the scruffy pre-teen who couldn't keep the proper pitch for more than thirty seconds to a matured young man, with the voice of god himself, at least that's what Hinata thought.

Sasuke Uchiha soon recovered, giving the first complement he'd given in a while, "Whoa, dobe I never thought I'd say this but, you're actually really good, where do I sign up?"

The blond musician looked completely clueless as he stared at his Uchiha friend, "For what?"

"You're band of course, you really thought we wouldn't help you, because no one can play the piano like, _Neji Hyuuga_," the brown haired sophomore replied causally and Sasuke just hn'd in agreement.

"Wow, you guys are awesome, ya' know that?"

A chorus of "yeah"s and "we-know"s erupted from his comrades as everything settled down.

Ino looked at her bright purple bedazzled cell phone and noticed that they only had about five minutes left until everyone had to flock to the gym for a welcome presentation, "Hey guys we need to wrap this up, we only have like five minutes before the warning bell," the cheeky flaxen haired girl warned, getting everyone's attention.

Everyone made sure to safely pack away their gifts as Hinata cuddled Maple like a small child would to their security blanket; she delicately placed the stuffed toy into her deep purple backpack and slung it over her shoulders. Naruto just finished packing his guitar up as the warning bell rang, everyone reluctantly got up, especially Shikamaru for he was far too lazy to actually walk. The 16-year-old blond stayed back just a bit as everyone trudged forward.

"Hey there Hinata-chan," the jean wearing boy smiled, balancing on the heels of his feet.

"H-hello Naruto-kun," the shy girl mumbled and hid inside her purple jacket, just a bit.

Naruto motioned for then to sit on the cool grass, "I know you're probably wondering if I really meant it when I said I loved you, well," Naruto inhaled.

* * *

><p>'My gossip senses are tingling,' Ino thought suspiciously seeing as though neither Naruto nor Hinata were there, 'Billboard-brow will want in.'<p>

Ino stalked over to where her long time best friend was, "Billboard-brow, the rabbit has left the den, I repeat the rabbit has left the den."

The pink haired teen girl quickly processed the encoded message and stealthily replied, "Operation Hot Hyuuga is under way."

The duo covertly crept off undetected, and spotted the couple sitting underneath a tree, 'Jackpot!' both thought simultaneously.

* * *

><p>"Well, I meant every word, you keeping in touch with me, always remembering my birthdays, calling me and asking how my day went, those simple yet kind gestures meant the world to me. I saw parts of you I never knew without even being in the same room as you, you're a great person and an even better friend, but I think I want us to be something more than friends, would you go out with me on Friday?"<p>

Hinata gasped at the last part, she had _not _been expecting that. Gripping the fresh August grass, she slowly lowered her heart rate to about normal and numbly nodded her head. As she opened her mouth to speak, she was at a loss for words while staring into his deep blue eyes; she felt an almost unnatural pull towards her flaxen haired love. Unbeknownst to Hinata, Naruto was stuck in the same predicament; the pressure of the unexplainable attraction to the opal-lavender eyed girl's lips was almost too much.

As to two love birds drew nearer a sudden sneeze, followed by a shriek, then a thud as two teenage girls started slapping and clawing each other like crazy, interrupted their almost first kiss. The occasional "Ino-pig" or "Billboard-brow" was exchanged. Before any permanent damage was done the petite Hyuuga scurried over and set the two best friends straight, "Come on guys, p-please stop fighting!" a sudden idea popped in her head, "Sakura-chan your make-up is all over the place, Ino-chan you need to fix your hair." The duo stopped fighting and attempted to fix the other's make-up and hair. "Now say you're sorry," Hinata commanded, to the best of her ability. Both hung their heads down, ashamed and mumbled "sorry" as they shuffled off back to the presentation.

"Wow, Hinata-chan how'd you do that?" The fox-like young man gawked, not accustom to constant cat-fights.

The girl turned tomato-red, "That's how I trained my dog and cat, they would always fight but all I needed to do was distract them..." she mumbled very embarrassed.

Naruto doubled over in laughter as he staggered towards the main building, not wanting to be _too _late for the pep rally. Hinata then followed, giggling softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it and remember, constructive criticism is always welcome.<strong>

**Buh-bye **


	3. AN I Know! Sorry D:

**First off super sorry, I know you guys were expecting a chapter! Urrrggghhhh I feel like the older sibling saying Santa isn't real (he's **_**totally**_ **real!). But anyways sorry my school starts up in like 6 days and I'm going a mile a minute trying to get everything done, hopefully I'll be ready by this weekend. I'm shooting for uploading by Sunday, but then again I don't really wanna spend my last days of summer writing fan fiction, but you guys are worth it! And I know that me epically failing to update the **_**third**_ **chapter is a bit disheartening, but no worries this isn't going to be recurring, that's a promise of a life time! (Hurray for being a nerd!) **

**Once again super sorry I'm trying my hardest and I'm only a young girl with a dream. XD (I'm so the drama.) I'd like the thank everyone who reviewed, who added this and/or me to their favorites, who added me and/or my story to their alerts, and even those who accidently clicked on my story. It's you guys and your accidents that help me write! I love you all, once again thanks!**

**Oh and before you go feeling down in the dumps, C'mon Feel the Illinoise! I hereby recommend the songs "The Tallest Man, the Broadest Shoulders" and "They Are Night Zombies! They Are Neighbors! They Have Come Back From the Dead! Ahhhh!" both by Sufjan Stevens, he's a stupendous artist.**

**Go along now, I have nothing more. **


End file.
